


The Night Before Ordon

by DrSteggy



Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy
Summary: Expanded scene from chapter 30 ofUneasy Lies the Chosen of FaroreThis is an explicit sex scene that got cut from an early draft. And I decided it would be a great idea to flesh it out some more and here we are. Smut practice.Link and Zelda are in their early 40s and have been on the road, alone, for a few days. They have feelings for each other and Link has said he loves her, though she hasn’t reciprocated. Still, they are kinda hot for each other and here is how it went down the first time.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Night Before Ordon

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t looked at the main story- they are both early 40s. She is widowed with 2 adult sons. He never married but was pretty invested in serial monogamy. This is not the first trip around the block for either of them, thought it’s the first time the set out with each other.

“Time for bed, old man.”

He nods and stands up. She slips her hand into his and lets him lead her to their room. Once inside, she turns to face him, taking his hands.

“Just Link and Zelda?” She asks, softly.

He takes her face in his hands. “Just Link and Zelda.” He leans in to meet her, open mouthed. She welcomes him in and slips her arms under his, stepping into an embrace. She runs her hands down his sides until she finds his belt and she uses that to haul him up against her. He breaks the kiss, breathlessly staring into the soft blue of her eyes, still cradling her head. He slowly slides his right hand along her throat, and traces her collarbone, starting at that notch in the center and slowly trailing out to her shoulder. He then starts downward, dragging his fingers over the rise of her breast, lingering there. She fits perfectly in his palm, he thinks. 

She tightens her grip on his belt, pushing her hips into his. There’s a pleasant stir in his groin and he pushes back into her, enjoying the friction between them. He drops both hands to the swell over her hips, and digs his fingers in before going back to her mouth, biting her lip and dragging his tongue along her jaw to her ear. He finds that spot behind her ear lobe and begins to slowly kiss her along the side of her neck. Her hands slip off his belt, slide to his back and slip lower.

“Zelda,” he murmurs into her shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but if we are going to stop, now is the time.”

She takes a deep breath against him and his mind whispers about what that might feel like without the layers of tunic and travel gown between them. It is several long minutes and all he can think about is the heat between them. “ _Zelda_.”

She stays still, her breath on the back of his neck, hands resting below the hollow of his back. She slowly slides her hands over the curve of his glute and gives him a squeeze. He inhales sharply, closing his eyes. He grips her hips and stays buried at her shoulder. He considers just pushing her up against the wall, as though she is some barmaid who has offered to spend the night with him. Instead, he grinds against her, pressing his hardening cock against her.

And then she whispers. “I want to.”

He scoops her up in a fluid motion, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. She barks out a small sound in surprise, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiles and snatches a kiss from her before crossing the room to set her on the bed. She looks into his eyes. He can feel the thump of her heart against his chest. She leans into him and her mouth is over his. They kiss, slow and deep. There is no reason to rush now.

The front of her dress is laced closed with a pretty green cord. He pulls her close without taking his mouth off of hers and sets to work on the knot. It finally comes free under his fingers and he quickly unlaces her bodice, slipping his hands inside to free her breasts. She is warm in his hands, and she sighs, tilting her head back to offer him her throat as his fingers brush over her nipples. He takes his right hand away from her breast to catch the back of her head, trailing teeth and tongue slowly down her neck. He leans over her as he does so, slowly pushing her back against the bed, working his way down between her breasts.

He feels her hand on his abdomen, under his shirt and he sighs happily, small pleasures. She finds his belt again, and undoes the buckle before taking a moment to trace the shape of his cock. Her touch is electric and takes his breath for a moment. She chuckles and then her hand is on the back of his head, guiding him to her breast. He takes her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, feeling it stiffen.

He tries sliding his hand further down her body, but only the top of the dress has been loosened, and he hears the purr of a tearing seam. “Hold on,” she whispers, standing up beside the bed, to pull the dress over her head. She stands naked, back facing him.

He puts his hands on her hips and slowly kisses up her spine, ending at the nape of her neck, one hand pulling her hair away, the other around her waist, hand on her lower belly pulling her close against him. She pushes him back after a long moment and turns so he can take her all in

She stands tall, head held up, meeting his eyes. She is beautiful and he tells her so. She does not look away from him. She just smiles, as though she knows, as though he isn’t the only one to say so. He just wants to take her, but he also wants to savor it.

He sits back on his heels and takes off his shirt. She takes his face in her hands and pulls him into her abdomen, running her hands in his hair. He drops his head to take in a big breath of her and then grabs her hips again and slowly works his way up from above her pubis to her sternum. He pauses between her breasts and slowly runs his hands up her sides. She still has her hands in his hair, stroking his ears and he likes that. He pulls himself closer to her and takes a nipple in his mouth, cupping that breast in his hand. She heaves a sigh and he slips his other hand from her side, dragging his fingers across her other nipple and slowly slowly down her abdomen, tangling his fingers in curls at the apex of her thighs. He takes his mouth off her breast, though he still strokes a thumb over her nipple and meets her eyes as he slides a finger between her legs, finding her wet and warm and welcoming. He slides his way to back, finding that spot that makes her close her fingers over his ear and inhale sharply. Heslowly starts to stroke. 

He straightens up a little bit to meet her mouth for a kiss without breaking what he’s doing. His pants are uncomfortable up front, he slips his hand off her breast to give himself a rub or two. They break apart for a minute so she can get on the bed with him. She lays on her back while he continues to slowly, gently stroke her. Her hands find the waistband of his pants and she whispers “This cannot be comfortable.” She runs a finger along the bulge in his pants.

He chuckles. “It’s not.”

“Then take them off?”

He doesn’t wait for another invitation, pulling off his boots, pants and underthings quickly following. He lays back next to her, on his side, propped up on his elbow.

“Goodness, look at you,”

“Please no sword jokes.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Zelda.”

She makes a face. “What fun are you?”

“I am more fun than you can handle, watch me _oh…”_

“I can handle more than you know, Link.” She is handling him just fine at the moment. More than fine, really. Her grip is just firm enough, and her hand is just a hair smaller than his and she doesn’t have his calluses and it _has_ been quite a while since someone else has had him like this. She gives him a slow stroke, running her thumb over the head of his cock when she reaches the end. And then she does it again, but a little faster. He lets his head drop back and he covers his eyes, focused on her hand and the sensations and _then_ when she went and cupped his balls, gently rolling them in her fingers...

“Okay wait wait stop stop.”

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“Oh no, by the three, no, you’re doing everything right. It’s. It’s just. Ah. It’s been a little while and I’m going to make a mess here. That’s all.”

She giggles a little and he smiles back at her.

“Hang on,” he says. “Let’s try this. Kneel with your knees apart, can you do that? Ok, good.” He gets behind her and pulls her into his lap, resting his cock between her cheeks, which gets him a concerned look from her. “It’s ok,” he assures her. “I’m not putting it anywhere you won’t want me to.”

“What are you doing, Link?”

“This.” He leans against her, pressing his chest to her back, slipping the fingers of his right hand back between her legs, finding that spot that makes her shudder again, it’s easier this time. When she raises her face up, eyes closed and breaths coming in pants, he slides two fingers of his other hind inside her, marveling at her heat and just how slick she is and oh, it’s going to be good, _so good_ to be surrounded by her. He curls his fingers and the sound she makes thrills him, and he plunges ahead, working her to a frenzy. 

She comes apart around his fingers and he doesn’t stop stroking her when she does. She lets out a cry that could probably be heard in the common room and he wonders if he can get her to do it again. He finally stills his hands, catching her around her belly with his left, giving himself a couple strokes with his right.

He gently leans her forward a bit and whispers to her. “Did you like that?”

When she nods, he tells her “We are going to do that again, but like this.”

He slips his hand between her legs from behind to find her entrance and guides the head of his cock in, before burying himself in one quick thrust. She gasps and he groans her name. He had thought her warm and welcoming before. Feeling her wetness and heat around him is intoxicating, he grips her hips to steady himself before finding a rhythm. She feels the way he always thought home was supposed to feel. He whispers her name again. She leans back into him, and slowly straightens, changing his angle with each thrust. There’s a familiar tension gathering low in his abdomen and he is focused on that when she twists and puts a hand on his chest, pushing him to his back.

“What…?”

She turns to face him, and lays her body on top of his, leaning forward to kiss him before she takes him in her hand and guides him back in. Oh, she feels so good. He puts his hands on her hips as she rolls forward, bringing a gasp out of him. She gives a throaty chuckle and she whispers to him _do you like that, hero?_

_Yes. Oh yes._

She grabs a handful of his hair at the nape of his neck and begins to rock. They lock eyes and he simply takes her in. He revels in her; how she smells and tastes, the spark of her touch on his bare skin, the certainty of her weight on chest and pelvis. She whispers his name into his ear until her breaths grow ragged. He rocks his pelvis to meet her strokes, and soon he can feel that coiling is his abdomen again. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tight as he thrusts deeper into her until orgasm releases him and he falls back panting and she whispers his name in his ear. He has never found his name particularly pretty, with its single, harsh syllable, but hearing her say it is like listening a beautiful melody. They rest, with her on top of him, foreheads touching, his hands at her hips, a handful of the hair at the nape of his neck still in her fist, both of them naked and spent.

All is right in Hyrule tonight. How could it be otherwise?


End file.
